


Mine.

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: Frank and Gerard were no more. Frank was with Mikey. How could he? His own brother. Gerard was heartbroken. Will Frank ever be his again?





	Mine.

Gerard burst through his door and slammed it behind him. He ripped off his jacket and shoulder bag and threw it on the ground. 

Frank was dating Mikey. His brother was dating his Frank. How could he? How could Mikey fucking date Frank after how Gerard felt about him. After what happened between them. After how they ended. How could Mikey do this to him? 

He heard Mikey and Frank come in the house and put his head in his hands. Mikey and Frank had been dating for about a month now. Gerard came home everyday pissed. Gerard fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Gerard was in space when he heard a knock at his door. Causing him to jump. His mother peeked in with a soft smile. 

"Hi sweetheart...how you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom.."

"If it's any consultation...I think Mikey is a dick for doing this."

Gerard smiled a bit. "Thanks mom." 

She smiled back. "I'm leaving the door open for a bit to call you when dinner is done okay?"

"Okay."

After a bit, Gerard was laying drawing quietly. He heard footsteps and glanced over the top of his sketchpad. Frank walked by...then looked in a bit and offered a small smile.

Gerard looked back down to his drawing. Frank frowned and kept walking. Gerard assumed he was going to the bathroom. So he'd be walking back. Realizing this Gerard got up to close his door most of the way. As soon as he reached to close it Frank stepped into the doorway. Gerard jumped again.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life?" Frank spoke.

Gerard started to shut the door when Frank put his foot in to stop it.

"Gerard.."

"Go the fuck away." Gerard spat.

"Gerard, let me in."

Then Frank heard Gerard's voice crack. He was about to cry. Frank knew this.

"Please...please go away." Gerard almost whispered.

"I love you." Was the last thing Gerard heard. He opened the door and Frank wasn't there. His mom called them in for dinner. Gerard grabbed a plate and went back to his room. Leaving Frank, Mikey, and his mom in the kitchen.

That night, Gerard laid awake when again he heard footsteps. He sat up as he saw his door opening. 

He saw a smaller shadow so he knew it was Frank.He looked down and said nothing as the door shut and Frank moved closer, saying nothing. 

Frank sat on the sidw of Gerard's bed and Gerard backed up, not wanting to be near his ex boyfriend.

Frank reached out and touched Gerard's leg and rubbed a bit. It was an innocent gesture. 

"Please don't touch me.." Gerard spoke.

"I know I fucked up Gerard...I know I'm in too deep in trying to get your fucking attention."

Gerard's head snapped up. "Get my attention? What the fuck does that mean?"

"You know I don't fucking want to be with Mikey. You know I want to just get you to fucking want me again."

"Wha-" Gerard was cut off by Frank's mouth attached to his. His tongue pushing its way in. Gerard couldn't help himself. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue all over Frank's. His fucking missed this.

Gerard ran his hands all over Frank's stomach and chest under his shirt. Frank quickly took off the clothing keeping Gerard from being able to feel all of him and his pants came off after. Gerard took his shirt off as well and allowed Frank to pull his pants off. Gerard climbed on top of Frank kissing him over and over again. 

But this wasn't going to be sweet sex. No being delicate. No being gentle. Frank was a masochist, and Gerard, a sadist. Gerard missed being rough. He missed scratching, biting, smacking...Frank missed it just as much. Maybe even more. 

He missed being scratched until blood was drawn. He missed being bit until there were bruises. He missed being smacked until he was red. He missed Gerard doing this all to him. 

Frank knowing this took Gerard's hand and placed it gently on his cheek. He stared into Gerard's eyes and bit his lip. Gerard knew what he wanted. He leaned down and brought their faces together. Gerard stared into Frank's eyes and in a split second, had slapped him. Which made Frank smile and grunt. 

Gerard huffed a proud sigh. He leaned back and slipped of Frank's boxers then his own. Gerard held two fingers to Frank's mouth which Frank took into his mouth and sucked on. After coating Gerard's fingers with spit Gerard prepped himself. He grabbed Frank's achingly hard member and slid back on it, throwing his head back as soon as the head was in. 

Frank gasped at the tightness around him. Gerard hadn't been with anyone else. He felt guilt realizing that. He and Mikey had fucked. But onnly to keep him quiet while still trying to make Gerard jealous. He didn't want Mikey. He wanted his Gerard. 

Gerard bounced up and down slowly, trying to get used to Frank's large size once again. His hand placed firmly on the shorter boy's chest, he picked up the pace. The firm grip on Frank's chest turned into firm claws dug into Frank's chest. Gerard leaned back down and buried his face into Frank's neck. As Frank gripped Gerard's pale thighs, Gerard bit harshly at Frank's clavicle. Frank had to hold in his loud moan. Mikey and Donna, their mom, were sleeping. 

"God Gerard." Frank gasped

"Yes Frankie. Yes. Say my name. MY name. Say you're mine. Not Mikey's."

"I'm, I'm yours." Frank moaned "Not Mikey's. I'm Gerard's"

"Yes. God yes." Gerard scratched along Frank's sides deeply.

At the scratches, Frank bucked up. Gerard groaned deeply. This was it. It was time to get rough. Gerard smirked and Frank once again bit his lip. 

Gerard bounced back up and down faster this time. Breathing heavily.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE" he panted "LEAVING ME FOR MY BROTHER" He threw his head back. "Oh god yes. Fuck me. Fuck my tight little ass. Fill me with your slutty self's cum.." 

Frank was bucking extremely hard. Slamming Gerard down as soon as he lifted himself up.

Gerard lifted his hand again and smacked Frank, while the other hand dug into his chest again. Frank bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Gerard gladly allowed his ass to be plowed while his head stayed thrown back. His red hair wet with sweat, clinging to his face. 

Frank groaned loudly. "Fuck, Gerard." 

"Holy fuck yes baby. Yes you asshole, yes. Give it to me you fucking prick. Fuck my ass more than you ever fucked my baby brother's." Another slap. Frank moaned.

"Yes. Fucking fuck. Yes. I love you. I fucking love you." Frank panted.

Gerard allowed Frank to thrust into him again and with that Gerard was cumming all over his and Frank's chest. Frank thrusted once more and gripped the bed while he rode out his orgasm into Gerard. 

They both groaned and panted. After catching their breath, they looked at each other and smiled. Gerard got off while Frank groaned at the loss of contact. 

Gerard got up and came back with a wash cloth. After cleaning himself and Frank off, they laid under the covers wrapped around each other. 

"I didn't leave you for him." Frank spoke.

"Hm?" Gerard hummed.

"Mikey. I didn't leave you for Mikey. We ended and I needed you back. You're dominant. You get territorial. I wanted you to get me back." Frank said softly.

Gerard lifted Frank's chin and kissed him softly. 

"I don't ever want to lose you again." Gerard whispered.

"You never did in the first place." Frank replied. "I'm yours. I have been since day one."

Gerard pulled Frank closer and squeezed him into his chest. 

"I love you." They both said at once.

And they drifted off to sleep, attached to each other.


End file.
